


Watch a Movie With Me?

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Harry climbed over Mitch and settled back even closer than earlier. Now they were pressed from shoulders to ankles. Mitch took a deep breath, trying to control his impulse to wrap his arm around Harry and bring him even closer. Harry said nothing and started the movie again. Harry's body was warm pressed against his and despite the Jamaican warmth, Mitch felt a shiver run down his spine.





	Watch a Movie With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and fluffy ideas that came from a conversation I had with a friend! This is set in Jamaica when Harry was writing his album. I hope you will like it.

“Mitch! Mitch! Miiiiiitch,” whined Harry for the umpteenth time.

Mitch sighed and put his pen down with his notebook and looked at Harry. He tried ignoring him for a while but he had realised soon enough in their friendship that ignoring Harry never resulted in something good. 

“What do you want? Weren't you writing?”

“Yes but I don't have inspiration anymore. I wanna watch a movie, please come watch a movie with me,” asked Harry, pouting, “please, please, please Miiiiiitch.”

Mitch closed his eyes and tried not to laugh. Harry was ridiculous but he was incapable of resisting a pouting Harry, or Harry in general. It was becoming a problem, this crush he had developed for Harry. Most days Mitch was able to not think too much about it, but sometimes, like today, when Harry looked soft with his hair pushed back with a bandana, wearing shorts (too short shorts) and a long t-shirt...It was making him weak. Since the first day he met Harry he had been intrigue by him. Of course he knew who Harry was before he met him, everybody on the planet heard the name ‘Harry Styles’ before and even if Mitch was not a fan of gossip magazine he had seen and read stuff about him. But when Mitch met him he was surprised to see how laid back Harry was. Even if the fans that met him only had positive thing to say about him the media always tried to portray him as a womanizer, a serial dater who only dated supermodels when in reality, in all the months Mitch had known Harry the only ex he ever mentioned was a man named Xander. That's something gossip magazine never talked about. 

Mitch guessed that associating Harry with the latest supermodel or pop singer sold more copies and whenever they mentioned Harry and Xander it was always in terms of friendship. Harry said he didn't care but Mitch wasn't sure he believed him. Harry was very sensitive even if he pretend he wasn't affected anymore by everything people said about him. Mitch looked at Harry and smiled. Sometimes he just wanted to wrap a warm blanket around Harry and protect him from the world. Harry's life motto was ‘Treat People With Kindness’ and that's what he was doing everyday, but Mitch wished the people who claimed to love Harry treated him the same way. 

Mitch closed his notebook and put it on the small table next to the couch where he was sitting. 

“What do you wanna watch?”

He had caved in once again. They were supposed to write, this is why they were in Jamaica, but most night ended with Mitch watching a movie with Harry. Harry beamed at Mitch and not so subtly pumped his fist in the air. Harry put his own notebook on the table next to Mitch's one and got up from where he was sitting on the floor. That's something Mitch never understood, there was perfectly comfortable couch in the room but Harry insisted that sitting on the ground boosted his creativity. Everytime Harry mentioned this it took everything for Mitch to not roll his eyes and shake his head. 

They stopped by the kitchen and Harry grabbed water bottles from the fridge and they walked to Harry's room. Mitch took his usual spot on Harry's bed, while Harry was loading Netflix on his laptop and synching it with the television. The movie started and, of course it was something from a Nicholas Sparks, this time it was ‘The Lucky One’. Mitch had never heard about this one. Harry closed the light, letting the room dark only lightened by the TV screen. Harry walked on the other side of the bed and climbed him. Closer than usual and Mitch's heart skipped a beat when Harry's bare legs touched his. Usually Harry let a certain distance between them but Mitch tried to not read too much into this. Harry was a kitten and he had seen him cuddle with people numerous time. He was not shy about touching Mitch either but when they were in his bed, Harry always kept his distance. He probably tried to not give Mitch the wrong impression and Mitch tried really hard to not be disappointed by this. 

After about 45 minutes, Harry paused the movie to go to the bathroom. Harry had drank his water in two large gulp, Mitch was surprised it took him so long before needing to go to the bathroom. Mitch opened his own bottle and took a sip as Harry walked back into the room. Instead of walking around the bed like earlier, Harry climbed over Mitch and settled back even closer than earlier. Now they were pressed from shoulders to ankles. Mitch took a deep breath, trying to control his impulse to wrap his arm around Harry and bring him even closer. Harry said nothing and started the movie again. Harry's body was warm pressed against his and despite the Jamaican warmth, Mitch felt a shiver run down his spine. 

Harry's head fell on his shoulder a few minutes later but Mitch tried to not read too much into this. 

“Could you,” Harry started and took Mitch's arm up and draped it over his shoulder, “do that? Is it okay?” 

Mitch swallowed and nodded, not sure he could trust his voice at this moment. They had never cuddled like that before. Harry had cuddled Mitch, he often dropped on the couch next to him and put his head on his shoulder but it always lasted less than 30 seconds and there were other people in the room. But this, this was oddly intimate and Mitch wasn't sure how to react. He didn't want to read to much into the situation and get his hopes up. He didn't need this. Harry hooked his ankle over Mitch but said nothing else. Mitch's hand was awkwardly staying on Harry's shoulder for a few minutes before Mitch relaxed and he started drawing circles with the tip of his fingers. Harry sighed and his hair tickled Mitch's neck. 

Mitch hadn't realised he was not paying attention to the movie until Harry moved his head up and their noses brushed. Harry's eyes are looking into his and suddenly there is a tension in the room that wasn't there before. Mitch's licked his lips and he didn't missed the way Harry eyes tracked the movement. The movie was still playing in the background but they were not paying attention to it anymore. Mitch looked down at Harry's mouth, his plush lips he dreamed about countless time. Even in the darkness of the room Mitch could see how pink they are. He wanted to close the gap between them but he decided to leave the decision to Harry. Harry moved his head again and Mitch felt Harry's warm breath against his lips. Harry's hand was suddenly on his jaw, gently cradling his face, his thumb smoothing the skin of his cheek, before Harry pressed their lips together. It's tentative, and Mitch kissed Harry back immediately. He wanted this for so long. The kiss was slow and unhurried. Mitch brought his hand up and curled it behind Harry's neck, his fingers playing with the newly short hair. The kiss stayed chaste for a while, until Mitch felt Harry's tongue pushing against his lips. Mitch parted his lips and let Harry's tongue in. The kiss turned wet and messy, the sound of their ragged breath filling the room. When they finally parted to take their breath the movie credits were rolling on the TV. 

Mitch rubbed his face with his hand and moved back a little bit. 

“I think I'm gonna go back to my room,” he whispered as he moved from the bed. All he wanted was to stay and kiss Harry again but he's not sure exactly what just happened. Was it just because of the ambiance? The romantic movie? Mitch never felt more confused and he could be an adult about it and ask Harry but if he was being honest he was scared of Harry's answer so he left the room, trying to ignore the look of disappointment on Harry’s face. 

Back in his room Mitch jumped in the shower to try to calm his nerves but if he ended up with his hand roughly tugging at his cock and coming too fast with Harry’s name on his lips, no one needed to know. Especially not Harry. 

*

They didn’t talked about it. Everything came back to normal. Almost. Harry seemed to touch Mitch more than usual, but Mitch thought he might have been imagining things since their kiss. Was Harry touching him so much before? A hand on the small of his back, or fingers trailing on his forearm? Mitch tried really hard to not go crazy but it's getting more and more difficult. That night they were writing again. Mitch hasn't felt so inspired in a long time and he couldn't stop writing. This time when Harry pouted and begged him to come watch a movie with him he didn't caved in. He wanted nothing more, just to see what would happen but he couldn't stop writing now. He noticed Harry leaving the room but he continued to write until he ran out of ideas and his hand was cramping. 

The next day Harry asked again, this time Mitch had no excuses but he said he was tired and went back to his own room. He hated himself for being such a coward. He wanted this, he wanted Harry but he didn't know is Harry wanted the same and it was confusing. He took his guitar, the guitar Harry had gifted him and he started plucking at the cords, not really playing. The windows were opened and he could hear the people outside, on the beach. There was music coming from somewhere and Mitch let it inspire himself. He was thinking about Harry and their kiss. It's all he thought about for the past three days. He wondered if Harry only wanted a quick shag because he felt lonely in Jamaica or if he wanted something more. Himself he didn't exactly knew what he wanted with Harry. All he knew is that he wanted him in his life and being able to kiss him whenever he wanted. It was all extremely confusing.

A soft knock on his door took him back to reality. 

“Come in.”

Harry opened the door and walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Mitch up and down. Mitch had completely forgotten he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Harry walked closer to the bed and took Mitch's guitar from his hand. He gently put it in its case that was laying on the floor next to the bed before climbing in and straddling Mitch's hips. Mitch had no idea what was going on. Harry was silent and Mitch wanted to talk but he didn't know what to say. He let Harry taking his face between his hands and bring their faces closer. 

“Stop me if you don't want this,” whispered Harry against his lips, their noses brushing together and their breaths mingling. Mitch put his hands on Harry's thighs and Harry pressed their mouths together. This times there was no finesse in the kiss, their tongues finding each other immediately. Mitch's hands were caressing Harry from his thighs to his hips. He squeezed Harry's hips and Harry whimpered in the kiss. Harry rolled his hips and Mitch could feel he was already half hard. He put his hand on Harry's chest and broke the kiss even if it was the last thing he wanted to do right now. They needed to talk about this. 

“Wait, Harry wait.”

“What, why? I thought you wanted this?”

“I do, I want this, you, so much but I need to know what this is to you.”

Harry took a deep breath and straightened himself but be stayed on Mitch. Mitch wasn't sure what Harry was about to say and it scared him. He didn't know exactly what he wanted but he knew he didn't want to be an easy solution because Harry was horny and/or lonely. 

“Is it just because you're horny and I am here and obviously want it?” Mitch asked when Harry didn’t talked. Harry's eyes widened and for a split second he looked hurt and Mitch felt bad for asking.

“No. I want this and you, I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want, I want to hold your hands and cuddle you and-”

“Harry Styles, are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?” asked Mitch, trying to hide his giddiness. 

“If it's something that you want, then yes, Mitch Rowland, this is what I am saying.”

“This is everything I want.”

“Then why have you been ignoring me since our first kiss?”

“Because I was scared that it wasn't what you wanted and I was too scared to ask.”

“We are idiots.”

“We are,” laughed Mitch before he took Harry by his hips and flipped him in the bed so his body was hovering Harry. 

“Now that we cleared that up, are you gonna kiss me?” asked Harry. 

Mitch didn't answer but leaned in and brushed his lips over Harry's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
